


The Fourth Wall [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all Sam's fault, really. It had just been research. Then it got way out of hand. Or, in which, fanfiction takes over their lives for better and for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Wall [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 4th Wall series [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076554) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow), [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 
  * Inspired by [Browser History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151686) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



** **

 

 **Title:** The Forth Wall  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : EntangledNow  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra), thenonbinarybard  
**Pairing:** Dean/Cas, Sam/Lucifer  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Length** : 4:14:06  
**Summary** :

 

> It's all Sam's fault, really. It had just been research. Then it got way out of hand. Or, in which, fanfiction takes over their lives for better and for worse.

 

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6088)

This is a repod! Tenoko1's version can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1076554).

  
  
Right click to Download:

[Part1 ](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Entanglednow/Litra,%20TheNonBinaryBard/01%20The%20Fourth%20Wall%20ch1-6.mp3)... [Part2](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Entanglednow/Litra,%20TheNonBinaryBard/02%20The%20Fourth%20Wall%20ch7-11.mp3) ... [Part3 ](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Entanglednow/Litra,%20TheNonBinaryBard/03%20The%20Fourth%20Wall%20ch12-15.mp3)... [zipped](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Entanglednow/Litra,%20TheNonBinaryBard/The%20Fourth%20Wall%20mp3s.zip)

  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Entanglednow/Litra,%20TheNonBinaryBard/Litra,%20TheNonBinaryBard.m4a)

 

Thank You to Paraka for hosting and to Tenoko1 for the coverart :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice anything I missed in Editing (or anything else) Call it out and I'll be sure to fix it and upload a new version. :)


End file.
